Scaryoke Countdown
by i'm a faller
Summary: A Gravity Falls one-shot a day until the Season 2 premiere!
1. Delete

**A/N: Hola children! I'm so excited for the season 2 premiere of Gravity falls, and I'm sure you're all dying too. :3 So I just found out that Scaryoke is coming out on August 1, but I won't be able to watch the premiere... :,( so I'm mildly depressed now. I won't be here for the week or so before it airs either, so you won't get any one-shots those days. But I feel like I need to do a special countdown for this episode, because WE WAITED A _YEAR_ FOR THIS FALLERS! We did it! So as my count down for Scaryoke, I'll be writing a one-shot everyday until I go on the trip that's preventing me from watching it and writing any more. If I _really_There's 45 more days until it comes out. We've waited almost an entire year, we can wait this much longer. Let's do this!**

* * *

Summary of Day #1: What happened to Rumble after Fight Fighters? We know that he disappeared, but where to? Rumble PoV

* * *

"Winners don't lose!" I announced after my super power ninja turbo neo ultra hyper mega multi alpha meta extra uber prefix combo that I used to defeat the small child.

Shakily, he rose his head. "I wouldn't be too sure about that," he smirked. What was he talking about. Surely, there was no way _he_ could have won somehow. Then the words GAME OVER flashed before my eyes. I had beaten the game, so now it was over.

My fingers felt strange, almost tingling. I held them up and stared at them. Their pixels were vanishing one by one.

"What?" I cried out. Why was this happening?! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then I was gone completely.

Darkness surrounded me.

"Rumble McSkirmish," a deep voice bellowed.

I still couldn't see anything.

"You defeated the final stage of your game... but you didn't have a player, did you?" it said.

"What? Yeah, why does it matter?" I replied. I tried turning around to see if that would allow me access to see whoever was speaking, but I couldn't move!

"Any game that can use the Ultimate Power option must be eliminated. I have long ago banned it, and your's seems to be the only user left," he, I figured it was a he, said.

Ultimate Power? Was that how I was able to enter the world of the non-blurry child? "Who are you?" I asked, my voice strained as I struggled to move.

"You may call me the Programmer. But that's not important right now."

"Then what is?"

"I need to speak to your Gamemaster."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to speak to your Gamemaster."

"I don't know of any 'Gamemaster'."

"Yes, you do. Who is your Gamemaster?"

Suddenly, I could see. But it wasn't clear. I could only make out shapes. And a man's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I cried.

"Well isn't that a pity," he smirked. My vision went completely clear, but only long enough to see him hit a big red button reading DELETE.

Then I saw black again.

**A/N: So the Programmer is supposed to be the Programmer from Pinesquest. That's all. 44 more left!**


	2. That Day

Summary of Day #2: Bill Cipher hasn't always been the way he is. He used to be someone else. Bill PoV

* * *

I was so young that day. Only twenty-five, and I had a good job, a roof over my head, a good car that got me places, and I was even engaged to be married. In the official records, I died by slipping and hitting my head too hard. There's only one other person besides me who knows it for what it really was. That's because if everyone remembered that day the way I did, they'd probably go insane. I know I did.

And yet the memory of that triangular void, a swirling black vortex in the middle of town, calling out to me in my mind, telling me how it's previous holder was dead; it was my turn now, haunts my dreams as I rest. It tugs at the edges of my mind and soul for as long as I've lived like this, and will for as long as I continue to do so. I can never truly unhear the screams of all the people in town, all the children crying that the dark pyramid was hurting their brains, although for some reason it didn't hurt mine. As everyone else fled in panic, I walked towards it, almost against my will. It seemed only one person, my brother, the one whose memory is untainted, cared about my wellbeing. When everyone else was shrieking in agony, and I was in a trance, he was the person who called out for me to stop, to come back, that it was an evil thing that I shouldn't be around. But I couldn't listen and now it's too late.

Somehow, despite reliving that day thousands of times now, I still have the slightest spark of humanity left in me. I can usually feel it after I wake up and make myself get over it. Whenever it shows itself, I visit the cemetery to visit my own grave. At first, it was an incredibly strange thing. Now, it's normal. Not much is strange to me anymore, nor was it before that day. Same thing goes for my brother. Whenever I visit the old graveyard I think of him. I think of how, even still, he's so determined to get me back.

It's a nightmare's nightmare. A demon's demon.

I've grown accustomed to this state of madness, and actually begun to enjoy it. I feel freer somehow. But maybe it's just my crazy mind talking. Or the triangular void that controls it.

But I promised myself that one day I'd see my brother again. I'd talk to him like we used to, if he'll accept me like this. Hopefully I can before the insanity takes over completely.

I used to be nothing more than a curious young man, dedicated to unlocking the secrets I knew this world held before I myself became one of them. I used to be that man, but now I'm not. Now he's gone. He's long, long gone, but I'm still hoping that he's not too far gone to one day retrieve. My name used to be Stanley Pines. Now it's not. Now, my name is Bill Cipher.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's so short, it's just that I have a problem where I can't think of enough material for stories and they end up like this, or I've been on Smile Dip or something so I write like, a billion chapters and I can't think of an ending. :P So hope you guys enjoy anyway!**


	3. Legs

Description of Day #3: Just a little Mabmando fluff n stuff. What it would be like if Mermando were a human. But still named Mermando? Idek... :3 Requested by maddog. Yup, I'm open for requests now. Mermando PoV

* * *

"So, you wanna go for a walk or something?" Mabel asked.

"Sure!" I replied happily.

Together, we climbed out of the pool and grabbed our towels to dry off. Her's was pink with a star, to match her swimsuit, and mine was a contrasting ocean green. I'm not sure why, but even just her towel was cute.

I pulled on a grey t-shirt and some green and blue shorts. She already had her sweater on. Embroidered on the yellow fabric was a dolphin.

"Dolphins are my favorite animal, you know," I said, smiling.

"No way! Mine too!" she exclaimed, then added, "And so are ponies, kittens, pandas, turtles, and unicorns."

"But unicorns don't even exist!" I argued.

"How would you know?" she retorted. "And anyways, you'd be surprised what does exist."

"I'm sure I would," I smiled back.

"Ugh, why does it have to be so hot out?" she moaned.

"It is summer. And also you're wearing a wool sweater," I pointed, which made her laugh. I loved her laugh.

"Yeah, guess so, huh?" she giggled.

Then we both burst into a fit of laughter before she suggested that we get some ice cream. I gladly agreed to that offer. It _was_ really hot out.

We got our regular flavors; she ordered strawberry and I ordered rocky road. Then we went back to the Mystery Shack and sat on the roof, hoping we could finishour cones off before they melted.

We succeeded for the most part, well, _almost_ succeeded.

Our hands met on the ice cream stained rooftop.

And we swung our legs back and forth in synchronized rythm until we both fell asleep there.

When I woke up, she was no longer there with me. I was back underwater in the Gulf of Mexico with my family.

I couldn't tell if I loved or hated those dreams, the ones that made me think of how it could've been if I had legs instead of a fin. I could do so much more with her if only I had legs.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is late, but I had a pretty crazy day yesterday... :P Hopefully today's won't be too far behind!**


	4. Attack of the Hellhounds

Description of Day #4: Dipper and Mabel have a run in with some chaos-bent... hellhounds? 0-0 This should be fun. Requested by GravityFallsMD. Mabel PoV (experimentation!)

* * *

They were chasing us, and they didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon.

One of the fiery dog-like creatures bit at my ankle, barely scraping it. With a normal animal, it wouldn't have hurt any more than a paper cut, but with this one it stung like an entire hornet nest had simultaneously attacked that exact point with as much power as they had.

But I couldn't stop running. Otherwise... I'd rather not think about the otherwise.

So I winced and kept running, but it was more of a hurried limp.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed Dipper had tripped over a tree root. _He's fine,_ I thought. _He'll get up, and he'll keep running._ But the monsters were faster than he was, and in moments they had him pinned back on the forest floor.

I could've kept running forward, could've tried to save my own life, but instead I limp-sprinted over to Dipper.

He was cringing in pain, and was continuously trying to throw them off of him. But three two-headed hellhounds were obviously much stronger. Eventually, the energy slowly but surely drained out of him, leaving him in a corpse-like state on the ground.

I looked down at his blood-stained body, and tears filled my eyes. Not only had they torn up his clothes, but his skin as well, revealing a few of his innards, one of which was hanging out of the hole in his abdomen ever so slightly.

I kicked one of Dipper's assailants, who turned around to growl at me. Slowly he began to creep towards me. My heart was beating faster than a rabbit's and I was completely overwhelmed with fear. I thought it was bad as we were running, but this was a different story.

Suddenly, I felt a paw push my back. I tumbled forward, landing on my hands and knees.

_Be careful. There are dangerous things here._ The boy's last words to us entered my mind. He was a nerdy kid with glasses who Dipper had totally hit it off with when we went to the mini golf course. I should have known something was strange about him; he spent the whole afternoon talking about all the supernatural stuff here. That's strange because everybody else who lives here is almost completely oblivious to it. Except for Gideon. But he's a creep and in jail, so... Anyway, I'm almost positive he was behind this. I never learned his name, but Dipper got is kik and email and everything.

A ripping pain in the vicinity of my upper vertebrae tore me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see a snarling head of one of them. I knew that behind me was another one. I gulped and braced myself to die.

After that, all I felt was pain. White hot, fiery pain. It coursed through my system more effectively than blood. But I knew as long as I was feeling it, I was alive. So I wanted to die. Dipper was probably already dead. Why couldn't I be?

Then it was just blackness and pain. Several times, the image of Dipper's unsightly carcass popped up in my mind. Why couldn't I have saved him? Why couldn't I at least have saved myself?

Then I saw a light. It was hard to tell if I going closer to it or if it was just getting bigger. That was it. I was finally dying.

But I wasn't. I had only opened my eyes in a bright room. A bright room filled with beeps and screens - I was in the hospital!

I turned my head to look for Dipper. He wasn't there, and that small movement hurt my neck like hell. Or at least like a hellhound.

I saw someone (I couldn't make out who) enter my room. "Where's Dipper?" I cried out in panic. "Where is he?!"

"Calm down Mabel." It was Grunkle Stan. "He's in the next room over, don't worry."

Now for the question that's been bothering me since I apparently went unconscious. "Is he... alive?" I asked meekly, afraid to hear the answer.

"He-" Stan started before he cut himself off. "They don't know. They can't tell if he's going to make it or not." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I should've protected you."

Then I drifted back off into the blackness.

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! This is so late! :P I'll try to get today's up today...**


	5. Dopple-ghosters

Summary of Day #5: Dipper and Mabel meet a pair ghost twins. But the strange thing is, they look just like the Pines twins! But there's an interesting personality twist to it... Requested by PrincessWilla101. I might turn this into an actual fic. Dipper PoV

* * *

"Hey Mabel, look at this!" I said.

"What?" she asked, jumping off of her bed to look at what I had found in the journal.

"It's a spell or something," I told her. I pointed to the words written on the page. "It's to make someone see ghosts."

"But we saw the ghosts at the convenience store, so why is there a spell for it?" she wondered.

"According to this, we saw them because they wanted us to. This lets people see ghosts that don't," I explained.

"Ew, why would anyone want to do that?" she asked, scrunching up her face. "Ghosts are stupid."

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned. I looked over at her, but she was playing with Waddles. She shrugged as an answer.

"Well I think it might actually be helpful," I argued.

"Okay, but I don't want anything to do with it!" she announced. "And besides, how is it helpful?"

"I dunno, maybe a ghost knows something about who wrote the journals," I said.

"You do that," she said.

"Don't _you_ want to know?" I asked.

"You find out, and then you can tell me."

"What if I don't tell you?"

"You will." Then she started laughing and and told Waddles how adorable and fat he was.

"Invisibilibus visibilia facta lemures!" I cried out as I jumped on her so that hopefully it affected her as well.

"Hey! What was that for?" she snapped.

"Having you be able to see them too might work even more in our favor," I defended. She just huffed and slumped against the side of her bed. "It could..." I sighed.

* * *

"Why did you have to do that spell on me yesterday? I had nightmares all night last night!" Mabel growled at breakfast.

"Well _sorry_ you're afraid of a few ghosts!" I retorted. In truth, I hadn't slept well for the same reason, but I was starting to believe that they weren't nightmares; instead, they were actual ghosts.

"There's nothing to do," I yawned after several minutes of awkward silence.

"How 'bout you go ghost hunting or something?" she grumbled.

"Maybe I will."

Now I had something to do. It could actually be fun. So with that, I headed out to go 'ghost hunting'.

My first hour or so was strangely unsuccessful, but then, at the library, I found some interesting spirits.

I walked around the library, since I was bored and had searched almost every other place that wasn't the forest, and I saw some people in a corner reading. By their clothes, I thought they had forgot that Pioneer Day had already passed. The girl had long brown hair with a blue ribbon in it and an old-fashioned red and black and grey dress on. The boy sitting next to her had shorter brown hair and was wearing an off-white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black suspenders, and black pants. _Weird_. I thought.

The guy kept looking at me weird. At one point, the girl, who I assumed was his sister, hit him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined.

"I know you're going through you're whole 'boy crazy' phase, but do you need to pretend to flirt with _every_ guy you see?" she asked him, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Why should you care?" he snapped. "It's not like they can see or hear me or anything."

"Well it's getting annoying!" She punched his shoulder, which received a resounding '_OW!_' from the boy.

I looked back over at them. That was undoubtedly one of the strangest conversations I'd ever heard. Wait. He said that people couldn't see or hear him. And they were dressed all 19th century like. Could they be ghosts? There was only one way to find out.

"What'cha readin'?" I asked casually. They were both giving me a stunned look, so I nodded at them.

"Uh, I think it's the History of Oregon or something. I think," the boy answered. "I haven't really been paying much attention to it..."

The girl sighed and facepalmed. "Sorry for my brother." So I was right. They were brother and sister. "He's mostly just surprised that someone can see us."

"Why would that be surprising?" I questioned even though I already knew the answer.

"Uh, weeell..."

"We're ghosts!" the boy said, popping up right beside me. "I'm Henry and this is Emma."

"_Henry_! Don't tell him that!" Emma cried. Then, softer, "What if he's a ghost hunter or something?"

"Come on! This kid, a ghost hunter? He can't be any older than we were when we died!" he attested.

"Fine. But then explain how he can see us."

"I read a spell thingy that was in this book I have," I told her.

"And there ya have it!" Henry said.

"Whoa. That's so weird," Emma said, putting her hands up.

"What's weird?" her brother asked.

"You two look... identical!" she noted.

"Huh. Maybe that's why I find him so attractive," Henry laughed.

"Shut up, Henry," Emma warned through clenched teeth.

"Now that I think about it, you actually look a lot like my sister Mabel," I pointed out. She really did; they had the same hair, same face, it was strange. "I gotta show you to her!"

"You mean she can see ghosts too?" Emma wondered.

"Yeah, but she didn't want to. If she meets you, she might change her mind," I explained.

The two of them exchanged glances, sending some kind of silent communication to one another.

* * *

"Hey Mabel!" I called. "There's some people I want you to meet."

"I'll be there in a second," she yelled from the attic. I heard the patter of her footsteps as she ran downstairs. When she made it down she asked me, "So who are they exactly?"

"Mabel, meet Henry and Emma. Henry and Emma, meet Mabel," I introduced.

"That doesn't tell me who they are!" she retorted.

"They're ghosts."

Mabel collapsed.

**A/N: Sorry if this is terrible and rushed, but A) it's late, and B) I needed to introduce the characters and everything in a one-shot. I'm going to turn this into an actual fic, bc I thought of a whole plot and everything, I just couldn't fit it all into one chapter. So sorry PrincessWilla101 if this is getting too weird or anything, I just love the idea! And all of y'alls can read exactly what she suggested, so yeah. I might actually be able to get today's posted today. :P**


	6. Levitation Rises II

Summary of Day #6: Reverse Pines! I already have the Levitation Rises reverse Pines universe in my mind, which, I know, isn't any different than any other reverse Pines universe, except that now there's no more Dipper and Mabel Gleeful and it's called Levitation Rises instead of Gravity Rises or whatever. So yeah. Just gonna try to introduce all the other reverse characters I made up but never got to write about in LR. Requested by Axel Treehorn. (Don't worry maddog and The Real Cupid, I'll get to you!) Gideon PoV

* * *

"Hey Robbie?" I asked. "Do you ever think about Dipper and Mabel?"

"Which ones?" he asked in return.

"I dunno. All of them I guess."

"Not really. I was just kind of a side character in that whole deal."

I sighed. It had been almost a month since both Dippers and Mabels had left Levitation Rises, probably for good, but I still missed the Pines twins. It was strange seeing us in reverse. Pacifica and I were practically the same as them, and yet, to me at least, they seemed so much cooler than us. Maybe it was because they fought a mind demon and psychotic magical twins, came here from a parallel universe, and more or less knew what would happen in our future. Maybe. It could be something else though.

"Hey Gideon!" It was Pacifica.

"What?" I groaned. She probably wanted me to get out 'cause Wendy was coming over or something.

It turns out that's exactly what she wanted. "I invited Wendy over today, so could you go up to the attic?" she asked, tilting her head innocently.

Since I didn't really have a choice or anything better to do, I agreed. "When's she getting over here?" I asked.

The doorbell rang, as if on cue. "Right now."

"You have fun up there, dude. I'm gonna go help Candy out in the gift shop, so..." Robbie said as he walked out the door.

"Wait for me!" I called out. I ran after him into the gift shop just as Pacifica let Wendy in.

When I got in there, Grenda was too.

"Why's _she_ here?" I spat.

"I dunno dude, but it's freakin' me out!" Robbie whispered.

"Please!" I sighed. "She probably just wants to make everyone mad. I think she's secretly some kind of witch that feeds off of negative energy."

"That sounds about right." Candy had decided to join the conversation. "Shall we make her starve?"

"Did you really just say shall?" I asked.

"Do you have a problem with it?" she shot back.

"Hahaha no way!" I laughed anxiously. "It was perfect!"

"_O_kay then." Candy looked over at Grenda. "Watch this!" she smirked. She walked over to her and pointed to her own shoes. "Hey Grenda, aren't my shoes just the best?"

"Huh? Ew, no way. They're all muddy and gross. Go away!" she whined.

"You know you love them!" Candy said, nudging Grenda's feet with her own.

Me and Robbie broke out laughing because the look on Grenda's face was absolutely priceless.

"I'm telling my dad!" she argued.

"Do you really expect me to argue with that?" Candy retaliated. Everybody knew that Candy's dad was probably the strongest, although not necessarily the biggest person in town. "Why are you even here?"

"I was bored. But I should've known that this would make me even more so."

"I think I know why you were bored. 'Cause you don't have to work for anything in life so your existence has literally no meaning."

"You used literally wrong."

"I don't give one."

"One what?"

"Cover your ears children," Candy said before reciting an impressively long list of every swear word she knew.

After about five minutes of hearing words I wasn't aware existed, Candy left Grenda in stunned silence to return to us.

"Wow," Robbie and I understated simultaneously.

"Yeah."

"I wonder if Pacifica and Wendy heard that?" I wondered.

"I'd be more worried about Bud," Candy pointed out.

"I'm not sure whether that was... or... _or_...!" Grenda yelled.

Candy laughed. "I totally messed with her mind right there!" Why was she so perfect?

"Yeah ya did!" I agreed.

Then we high-fived and the Dippers and Mabels were back off my mind and life was good.

**A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! I got it up on the day it was supposed to go up! This is an accomplishment! Now maybe I can go work on Triple Trouble or my new profile pic or something... idk (I say or something way too much don't I 0_o )**


	7. Arcade

Summary of day #2: CandyxDipper was suggested by The Real Cupid. They said that there wasn't enough of those on Fanfiction. They're going to have secretly loved each other since they first saw each other, but it isn't until the end that they confess their love for one another**.**

* * *

Dipper POV

The doorbell rang.

"EEEEEEEEPPPPPP!" Mabel squealed. "They're here!" And took off to get the door.

By 'they' she meant her annoying friends Candy and Grenda. Well, Grenda was annoying anyway. And she talked like a man, which was really weird. I heard Grenda's deep voice coming from the door.

"I'm soooooooo excited for tonight!" She screamed.

"I brought... Candy!" Candy joked. I heard the girls laughing at Candy's hilarious joke. Then they strolled into the room and across the carpet. I watched as Candy's straight hair flew back behind her as she walked at an alarming rate out of the room. Her glasses were tilted off to one side slightly and her cheeks were a very noticeable red color, I mean, with her pale skin and all. And the lenses of her glasses magnified her eyes like a thousand beautiful diamonds. Then she was out of the room and i couldn't make any more observations. I couldn't exactly say I was overjoyed to have her leave. I snapped back to reality when Tiger Fist came back on the television.

I made up my mind. I was going to ask Candy on a date. Tonight.

As I made my way up the creaky old stairs of the Shack, I could hear the girls laughing, probably putting on make up or reading some of those Teen Romance Novels like Wolf Man, Bare Chest. I still had nightmares from that one.

I knocked on the door and the laughter immediately stopped. The door opened with a creaky groan and Candy stepped out. She looked like an angle, with the attic light glowing behind her.

"Yes?" She said and I realized I must have blanked out for a second.

"Ummm... Candy? Uh, would-would ,uh, would you c-come out here f-for a sec?" I stuttered. She gave me a quizzical look, then stepped out and closed the door behind her.

" Er, Candy? Uh, d-do you want t-to like, I don't know, maybe, hang out tonight? Or whenever..." I squeaked. She blushed.

"Sure!" Not the answer I was expecting. "Tonight sounds fun! Let me just tell the friends I'm feeling sick." she said.

Ok. Maybe I was absolutely hoping for this, but I wasn't expecting her to lie to get to hang out.

After we had left the house, she stopped. "Is this like a date?" She asked. I nodded. She nodded back.

"Let's go to the Arcade." she said. And so we went. We played Nort, and Dancy Pants Revolution, And Fight Fighters, and even Insert Coin. Then the arcade closed and we had to leave.

"This was fun." she said. I nodded, satisfied on how our first date went. Then, out of the blue, She leaned in and kissed me.

" Sorry." She said. I wasn't. And so we went on like this for a long time, just me and her coming in secret to that place every Wednesday night.

To the arcade.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get the story up. I had to do something this morning. I really liked the part in Arcade where they kissed. I think it made the story sweeter. Tomorrow's story looks like a lot of fun, so make sure to read it.**


	8. The Invisible Wizard

Summary of Day #8: There actually was an invisible wizard inside the closet and Mabel Happens to come across him. Then she makes him do all these crazy things for her. Requested by Maze runner forever.

* * *

Mabel POV

I remembered when Dipper was taller than me and that he used a magic flashlight that Gideon stole and made us tiny and kept us in a jar. But I also remembered that I checked in the closet and found no invisible wizard. I really wanted to see an invisible wizard, so decided to check once more. Up the stairs, into the attic room, and over to the closet.

I crossed my fingers behind my back and held my breath, doing everything possible to get an invisible wizard into Gruncle Stan's closet. Still, no wizard. But then the thought hit me. The wizard was invisible, duh!

So I went into the closet and shouted really loudly and waved my arms around and jumped up and down. My arm hit something off to the left side of the closet.

"Owww..." A gruff voice said.

"Invisible wizard? Is that you?" I asked, surprised that there actually was an invisible wizard.

"Yeah... but call me Wizzy." He said. That was a strange name, but I decided to go along with it.

"Okay!" I said. But before He could say anything else, I grabbed him by what I thought would be his arm and pulled him.

There was something I wanted to do.

" Hey!" He whined. " What are you doing?"

"MAKE THIS TREE BLUE!" I commanded loudly.

"I really would rather-"

"NOW!"

"Okay... fine." He said, rather regretfully. There was a brilliant flash of light off to my right, and then the tree in front of me was blue.

"Cooooooooolllllll..." I whispered. Then my eyes lit up.

"Come with me!" I told Wizzy.

By the end of the day, the pool was filled with pudding, Gideon was part donkey, Dipper had pink hair, Soos had wings, The 'free pizza' man had everlasting free pizza, Gruncle Stan's car was a limo, and the Mystery Shack was a castle.

"Yaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!" I shouted.

"Uh, Mabel?" Wizzy said.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a thing about my magic that, uh, you should know." He said sheepishly.

"Uh-huh?"

"It only lasts for 8 hours."

"Why only 8?" I asked.

He shrugged and I decided to leave it at that.

We both went to bed, Wizzy in the closet, me in the attic with Dipper. Sure enough, in the morning, Everything that was changed the day before was back to normal. And I couldn't find the invisible wizard anywhere. Oh well. It was fun fun while it lasted.

**A/N: Sorry it's a day late again! I couldn't think of a name for the wizard so don't judge the name Wizzy. It's the best I could come up with. Tomorrows looks pretty fun, but don't blame me if it sucks.**


	9. Gender Bender

Summary of Day #9: After Bottomless Pit, when Stan fell back in, what if when he came out, everyone was gender flipped? Requested by Axel. Stan PoV

* * *

Of course. This was perfect. Just perfect. It was one thing to fall in here with Soos and the kids, but at least they can keep a man entertained. Then I fell in this stupid hole all by myself. And there was nothing to do. I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face down here without Mabel's glowstick.

"This is stupid," I huffed. Last time took about twenty minutes or so. It should be over soon. I checked my watch. It wasn't moving. This thing must have some sort of time stopping force behind it or something.

I just gave up on trying to not be bored until I saw the light at the bottom.

It took forever, but eventually I did stop falling.

Dipper and Mabel were still standing there, but something looked different about them.

"Who're you?" Mabel asked in a strange voice.

_That's _what was different about them. Mabel had shorter hair, sneakers, and red shorts. The logo on the sweater was still a wolf, just in a different position. Dipper's hair was longer. The only difference in wardrobe was that instead of his usual grey shorts he wore a grey... skirt.

"What the..." I murmured.

"You heard him," Dipper pushed. Him?

Oh, I must've somehow entered a parallel universe during the fall where everyone was the opposite gender. That would make sense. A while ago I'd started studying things like this. Even so, this was still really weird.

"I'm, uh, my name's Stan. Who are you?" I replied.

"I'm Dipper," Dipper said, eyeing me suspiciously. I guess the kid's nickname stuck even in an alternate universe.

"And I'm Maxwell!" the male version of Mabel introduced.

"Why were you in the Bottomless Pit?" Dipper questioned.

"Look kid, I just fell in and ended up here, okay?" I told her.

"Why'd you fall in?"

"_I don't know_! I just fell!"

"Fine."

"Well we're heading back to the Shack, so..." Maxwell said awkwardly. "You should come too. Get sorted out."

I followed the twins back to the Mystery Shack, which looked basically the same.

"Ugh, look who's here," Dipper growled upon entering the gift shop.

Maxwell groaned. "You're just jealous that she's Wendell's girlfriend!" Wendell must be Wendy.

"No I'm not!" Dipper squealed defensively. "Admit it, she annoys you too. And her taste in music is just blech!"

"She _is_ annoying, and yeah you are, and yeah it is!" Maxwell retorted.

A female version of Wendy's boyfriend walked past them, purposely bumping Dipper's shoulder.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Roxy," Dipper spat, then kept walking in.

"Hey dorks," a voice greeted from inside. "Who ya got there?" It must've been Wendell.

"I dunno. He says his name is Stan and he came out of the Bottomless Pit," Dipper replied.

"That's cool," he said.

I took a step inside.

"Dudes, he kinda looks like Ms. Pines, huh?" an almost obnoxiously high-pitched voice asked from over by the Employees Only sign. Soos.

"Susie!" another voice from upstairs cried. "Get back to work!"

"Stephanie's been in a bad mood all day," Wendell explained to Dipper and Maxwell. "Especially to Susie. It's mildly amusing."

Dipper laughed awkwardly for a really long time. "Yeah it is!" she finally agreed. Wendell just shrugged.

"Well I should probably get back to where I came from now," I mentioned, but no one seemed to listen. I shrugged and walked out.

Now to go back to the Bottomless Pit.

**A/N: I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT AND TERRIBLE AND LATE! I was away this week, so I wasn't able to write the days, which is why I still have three more to write today. :P Maze runner forever wrote the Invisible Wizard and Arcade ones, because she's my sister, so yeah. Today's will be completely terrible, because I have so many to catch up on. Today is Day 12, and I'm on Day 9. Btw, when Dipper and Maxwell were talking about Roxy's taste in music, I was just trying to get myself to write better. For some reason I work better after someone criticizes something that I like. I was listening to Skillet and MCR and BVB and all that as I wrote the chapter. :3 Onwards Aoshima!**


	10. Dipper Cipher

Summary of Day #10: Just a little Dipper Cipher thing. Requested by BillCipher5. Dipper PoV

* * *

You never know how good feeling powerful is until you are. Powerful, that is. It can make you feel insane. Or just confident. Both of those are good. Once you're feeling it, you don't want to lose it. But if you're not, it's funny how far you'll go to escape it.

But there's really no point in trying to escape. It will always win over no matter what.

Before I had power, I had a family. But then they sent me and Mabel up to Oregon for the summer, and that's when everything changed.

At first I fought him. Me and Mabel and Soos defeated him. Then he came to me, but only me. He said I had potential that I could unleash only by allowing him into my mind. He told me that I wouldn't have to 'move out', we could share the space. He was injured and desperate. He didn't tell me, I could just sense it; I think he didn't want to appear weak in front of me. I knew his real reason was to recover while my body hosted him. But I also knew he wasn't lying.

I had no time to think about it. What joining him would mean. I had to make up my mind instantly. Part of me wanted to say no; he was a demon after all. But the other part that read his honesty won out.

"Why me?" I asked him.

He replied with, "Because you're more than human."

For some reason, that was enough to make me agree. If I really did have powerful abilities that only he could show me how to use, then it was worth taking that chance. So I said I'd let him into my mind. Which allowed him partial control of my body.

The next morning, Mabel started screaming when she saw me. I told her what had happened, and then she started crying. Stan, Soos, and Wendy ran up to the attic to see what was wrong with Mabel, but instead they discovered what was wrong with me. Stan just sat down on my bed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head disappointedly. Wendy and Soos both spazzed. Soos ran around in circles, screaming his head off. Wendy just froze, then ran downstairs as soon as she unfroze.

"Why would you do this, kid?" Stan questioned me.

"It was for mutual benefit," I argued.

"You don't know what you've done..." he sighed as he took Mabel by the wrist and led her downstairs. Soos had already gone down.

Maybe I didn't fully understand what exactly I had caused at the time. But now I do, and now I'm fine with it. Because when Bill is in your mind, it starts to change. It starts to suit his tastes better. He starts altering it to his advantage. But it made me feel powerful. Like I said, once you're feeling it, you don't want to lose it.

He used to talk to me a lot. Not _a lot_ a lot, but more than he does now. Now he never talks to me. Want to know the last thing he told me?

"Welcome to the insanity, kid."

**A/N: SO. LATE! I didn't get to finish this yesterday because my mom and sister decided to have a Doctor Who marathon, so of course I had to drop everything in life and watch. Because it's Doctor Who! So yeah... I think this might be the only one for today, but we'll see. We'll _all_ see. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! ...idek... **


	11. The Ciphers

Summary of Day #11: If any of y'alls has been reading Triple Trouble then I congratulate you, but if you haven't then you should still be fine for this one (But still check it out! :D ). So anyways, I'm going to try to do a Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained where Dipper interviews the Ciphers because I'm bored and still trying to think of ideas for maddog's latest request (PLEASE REQUEST STUFF!). It might be pretty OOC, especially for Bill, because there's this plot twist thing around him, and I want to do this without the plot twist thing. So yeah. And for any people who haven't yet read my very most favorite fic (Triple Trouble), I'll quickly explain the Ciphers. You all know Bill, or you should, except this is human Bill. He's the one on the left in my profile pic. Blake and Bryan are his brothers and fellow demons. Bill controls fire and the mind, and is the most powerful. Blake controls ice and time, and he's also in my profile pic. He's kind of uptight, and Bryan _really_ annoys him. Bryan is kind of clumsy and carefree, and controls lightning and space. He's the upside down one in my profile pic. Now everybody in the Mindscape is probably incredibly bored of me summarizing the Ciphers and Triple Trouble. Dang, this is long. Sorry. Here we go now...

* * *

The camera turned on.

"Okay, it's rolling."

Dipper walked on screen. "Hello, and welcome to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained. Today we're going to have a special episode, where I interview the Ciphers. Some of you might have heard of a dream demon named Bill Cipher. It turns out that he has two brothers," he introduced.

Dipper stepped to the side, revealing a table with three people, all looking in their late teens/early twenties, sitting behind it.

"The one on the left is Bill, and then we have Blake, then Bryan," he said. A girl in a plain, navy blue sweater ran in front of the table.

"And Dierdre!" she announced.

"Yes, and Dierdre. Now can you get out so we can continue?" Dipper asked.

"Nope!" Dierdre replied.

"Why not?" Dipper asked, exasperated.

"Because I'm a demon too!" she retorted.

Dipper facepalmed. "No, you're not. Now please get out."

"_Fine_!" she huffed, stomping off screen.

"Thank you," Dipper sighed. "Now, continuing with what we were doing before that little interruption."

The one at the table with brown hair, Bryan, raised his hand as he asked, "So is this gonna be more like a talk show or a convention panel?"

Dipper paused. "Could you not have asked this before we started?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"I forgot about it until now..." Bryan answered.

"I don't know. Probably like a panel, I guess. I'm going to actually try to get to the real questions now," Dipper sighed. "Okay, first question. What's better, platypuses or unicorns?" he trailed off. "Mabel, did you switch out the questions?"

"No," Mabel snapped from behind the camera.

"Yes, you did. You're the only one here who would spell platypi _p__latypuses_. Where are the_ real_ questions?"

Mabel waved a bunch of papers with writing (Dipper's questions for the Ciphers) in front of the camera. She then crumpled them up, still in view of the camera, tossing them behind it.

"Fine, I'll just read your questions!" Dipper agreed reluctantly. "Let's skip the first one. Let's see, what's your favorite color?" He paused. "That's not cliche at all, Mabel."

"Umm, how abut gold?" Bill answered.

"White," Blake said.

"Turquoise!" Bryan cheered.

"All right, next question. If you were on a deserted island and you can only bring three things, what would you pick?"

"Why would we get to pick three things if we're being abandoned in the middle of the ocean?" Blake interrogated.

"I'm not sure. But just assuming that you could, what would you bring?"

"I'd have to go with the first three journals," Bill replied first.

"Same here," agreed Blake.

"I wouldn't bring anything, because I can just leave whenever I want!" pointed out Bryan.

"Good point. Onto question number three. If there was a movie being made about your life, who would play you and why?"

"I don't really pay much attention to that kind of stuff, but I think I'd want Thomas Sangster to play me. If he drops the accent. Because, I know it's for kids, but a few years ago I got addicted to Phineas and Ferb, and then there was Nowhere Boy and the Last Legion and..." Bill said.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to go with Gerard Way just because I loved his Black Parade era hair the best, and yeah, I know he's a musician but I don't care. This is all just theoretical, right?" Blake replied.

"I think I'd like to have Jason Ritter play me. I'm not sure why, there's just something, I don't know...familiar about him," Bryan reported.

"Interesting. I think I'd like Jason Ritter to play me too," Dipper sympathized. "So, Pepsi or Coke?"

"I've never had either," Bill admitted, as did Blake and Bryan.

"Right. Next up is what song best describes you?" Dipper continued

"Oh, that's hard. There's so many!" Bill started. "But I think I'd probably have to go with Monster by Skillet." **A/N: After the plot twist thing it works even better****.**

"I have no idea. I think Monster by Eminem or something could work," Blake replied next.

"Monster by Imagine Dragons," Bryan said decisively.  
**A/N: Yes, I did that on purpose. :3**

"How would you get an elephant into a refrigerator?"

"I would either get a really big refrigerator or a really small elephant, and then hollow out the refrigerator."

"I'd do the same, but I'd take out the back of the refrigerator and make the elephant stand in that opening. You never said the _whole_ elephant had to be in there."

"I'd just warp the space inside the refrigerator so that it's bigger on the inside." **A/N: That's a terrible reference but if you get it I love you.**

"Okay, these questions are getting really stupid, so I think this is it for Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained," Dipper closed off.

The camera powered off.

**A/N: Hi, again. So anyways everybody here needs to go on Google Images and look up Gerard Way Black Parade because he's amazing and MCR's amazing and I'm still depressed that they're no longer a band. Also look up Thomas Sangster bc NEWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTT! Okay I'm good now. Yay! Today's Day 14! And I'm on Day 11! I'm sorry about this one, I've just been wanting to do something likethis for a while, and then I realized I could do it here, so yeah. It was less fun than I thought it would be...**

**PLEASE LEAVE REQUESTS!**


	12. The True Lives of the Fabulous Fallers

Summary of Day #12: I know I have many requests that I've been asking for, but today I feel like doing something else. If any of y'alls know MCR then I love you, and you'll like this even better than the rest of the world. Anways, Dipper (aka Kobra Kid), Wendy (aka Party Poison), Robbie (aka Fun Ghoul), and Soos (aka Jet Star) are part of a group known as the Killjoys that are fighting against Gleeful Enterprises, an organization that has an almost complete control over Gravity Falls, Oregon in the year 2019. They are trying to protect Mabel (aka Missile Kid), who has special abilities. So basically the Na Na Na mv Gravity Falls style. ish. Not SING. That one's too sad. Party Poison PoV (I recommend listening to Na Na Na by MCR while reading this.) Btw Gideon is Korse, who is more or less in charge of G/ent.

* * *

Dr. Death-Defying had just finished this morning's broadcast, the words 'Killjoys, make some noise' still resonating through the room.

"Let's go," I said.

The rest of the team nodded. We all double checked that we had our ray guns and left.

We hopped in the old car with the spider on the hood. I don't know how many getaways that car has been used for, or how many places it's taken us. I was the one who drove the thing, being the leader and all. Kobra Kid (his real name was Dipper) sat in the passenger seat, with Jet Star, Missile Kid, and Fun Ghoul in the back. Like Kobra, The other two had other names, but they were Killjoys now so they had adopted appropriate names. Jet Star was really Soos, and Fun Ghoul was born with the name Robbie. As for Missile Kid, she was Mabel. My original name was Wendy. But now I go by Party Poison, leader of the Gravity Falls Killjoys.

I backed up into the desert, away from our base where Show Pony, Dr. D's assistant, had just shown up. We'd drive through the hot, dusty Zones trying to reveal Gleeful Enterprises' true purpose. It wasn't exactly fun all the time, but someone had to do it. Someone had to keep a little originality in this god-forsaken wasteland. And protect The Girl.

So I drove. And drove. They'd be after us soon, the mutant gnomes. mutant gnomes were G/ent's armed forces. But it's not like they were very hard to fight off. If we were up against some that were still in training, they tended to only carry handgun ray guns, and were no match for our experience. Luckily, G/ent liked to keep it's better mutant gnomes in Gravity Falls, the capital of their empire, leaving the 'weaker' ones to the outer six Zones.

Speak of the devil. They were on our tail already. Sooner than usual, but still there.

I reached out the window and started shooting, sending red lasers flying towards the white faced freaks. The others were doing the same. But instead of turning around or stopping, they kept driving. Kept following us.

"Someone, get them away. I need to drive!" I said, turning back to facing the road.

Fun Ghoul and Missile unloaded, well, a missile launcher. That should hold'em off.

I kept driving through the unchanging scenery until we found a convenience store. There was an abandoned building nearby; I'd search it for anything that could possibly be used to take down G/ent. Kobra would probably be training for combat somewhere, but first I'd have him and Missile hack into a vending machine and see what supplies they could get.

One wall of the store was lined with sheets of paper with a red X over our faces. I smirked. For me that was the fun part. Not being caught.

* * *

The only thing I found that could possibly be used in any way was a big, pink Waddles mask. Waddles had been kidnapped yet again and turned into G/ent's cartoon character used in propaganda. I could wear it, which would make me slightly less suspicious, and then scout out ahead.

I walked through the desert. Gideon was probably on his way to find us right now. Making his way out of Gravity Falls to hunt us down with the information given to him by the mutant gnomes we'd shot down earlier. That's why he had to get to another Zone quickly.

It looked clear.

I hurried back to the store and got the rest of the gang.

We made it pretty far out on foot. We had decided to leave the car, since we were going so far off the road.

Then we saw it. A mutant gnome on the horizon. Then another, and another. And then there was Gideon. That's what I was afraid of.

Immediately, we started firing. But so did they.

In the end, they somehow overpowered us. I was barely conscious, lying on the burning sand.

Gideon's large hair silhouetted against the sky was the last thing I saw before I blacked out completely. The last thing I heard was him saying "Keep running". And the last thing I remember is that he had her. He had Missile Kid. He had Mabel.

**PLEASE READ A/N!**

**A/N: I know you're all either thinking wow, this is really creative and really weird, or wow, she totlally just ripped off danger days. The latter would be correct. So I'm obsessed with Danger Days now, and yeah :/ I was bored. I don't know if I'll be able to write anymore until my first summer trip (I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow, but I'm going to be busy), so I'll just say it now just in case. I'm going to be gone for a little over a week, and I've asked GravityFallsMD and BillCipher5 to continue it while I'm gone. The rest of the chapters will be found on one of their profiles (I'm not sure which one yet)****starting the 6th of July ****, and if you could, please send all PM requests to them. Also, I'm sorry I wasn't able to catch up to previous days, and I'm over a week behind now, but it was going to be nearly impossible without a time turner or a TARDIS or something. Bye.**


	13. Carpet Gideon

Summary of Day #23: Gideon finds the carpet from Carpet Diem lying (or is it laying?) outside the Mystery Shack awaiting disposal, and after figuring out what it can do, he tries to use it to take over the Shack. But his plan backfires when accidentally swaps bodies with Dipper. Suggested by Axel Treehorn. Gideon PoV

* * *

"How to get in... How to get in..." I muttered to myself, pacing the span of the Mystery Shack parking lot.

Just then, the front door opened. Not wanting to be seen by any member of the Pines family, I hurriedly jumped behind a car.

Stanford's gruff voice let me know that it was him that had opened the door. I peeked out over the hood of the car that I was hiding behind ever so slightly, like an alligator. "I still think this thing is ugly," he announced, tossing a rolled up blue tube onto the porch before slamming the door shut behind him as he reentered the building.

Quickly, I glanced over my shoulders to make sure no one was watching. After I was sure it was clear, I crept up over to it and carried it back to behind the car. I unfurled what I discovered to be a blue shag carpet embellished with a strangely familiar design. A paper tag on the side closest to me caught my attention.

"Experiment 78," I read aloud. "Electron carpet." I gasped. Why did that sound familiar?

Wait a minute. I think I read about something like this in the journal. That's why the design looked familiar! I pulled my journal from the pocket inside my suit where I stored it. I flipped through the yellowed pages until I found what I was looking for.

On a page near the end of the book was a sketch of the same rug that sat before me.

_**Experiment 78: Electron Carpet**_

_Experiment 78 is the seventy-eighth prototype in a long line of just that. Their purpose is to switch minds with two or more users. However, it's the first one that worked. The carpets, hereby referred to as Experiments or Projects, were originally created to be top secret military equipment. After about 50 failed attempts, the government refused to continue funding the research and prototype Experiments due to it's incredible expense. Referring to the Projects, an anonymous agent said, "They'll never work. To me it just seems more like some sort of ridiculous witchcraft practice than actual science."_

_Less than a year later, an unknown scientific cult of sorts happened upon the deserted laboratory where the Experiments were being created before they were abandoned. They then picked up where the government scientists had left off and continued producing prototypes. They were able to use a combination of science and, as previously stated, "witchcraft" to create a powerful electrical current that could be used to switch the brain cells of two living organisms. Their problem, per contra, was found not in having too weak a current, but too strong of one. The first 27 Experiments that they made ended up being burned to oblivion, as were the groups of voluntary test subjects. By the time Experiment 78 was created, they had perfected it. They contacted the government to let them know they had finished the Experiment, since they had no use for it. They left immediately after the call was placed, leaving the carpet in the lab, but by the time a government agent arrived to pick it up, it had vanished. To this day, I am still unaware of it's location._

This was perfect! I could switch minds with Stanford or someone he trusted. Like the handyman. I closed my book and put it back where it came from.

Then I walked home, giving my signature maniacal chuckle.

* * *

It was night now. The perfect time to sneak into the Mystery Shack and enter the body of my arch-nemesis Stanford Pines.

I doubted I could enter unnoticed if I tried to carry the carpet in with me, so I had to 'electrify' myself here. Once I made it to the Mystery Shack, I could use the stored up electrical charge to zap myself into him. Then I could tie him in my body up and play it off until I accomplished what I needed to.

The plan seemed to be working just fine; there was even an unlocked window that I squeezed through to get in. It was pitch dark inside, and I couldn't see anything beyond my hand when my arm was fully stretched out, which really wasn't very far at all.

I stumbled blindly around what I guessed was the gift shop until I found a door. Well, _found_ probably isn't the right word. _Fell through_ describes my encounter much better. But no matter the mot juste, I made it through all the same. A light from an apparently empty fish tank allowed me to find a staircase that I climbed into a dark room that the triangular window near the ceiling failed to light.

_This must be the attic_, I thought. Stanford must sleep here, because the rest of this place was so utterly crammed with those obviously faked attractions. _Perfect_.

I walked forward slowly, rubbing my hands together to gather the static. I let out a quick shriek when I tripped over a box. I landed on a bed, so that worked out for me. Before he was able to wake up, I jabbed his forehead with my finger.

I blinked, rubbed my eyes. Except they weren't my eyes.

I was on top of me. If that makes any sense.

Stanford in my body yawned. "Why am I looking at myself? I thought I told Stan to get rid of that carpet." So that meant I'm not in Stanford's body! Then who's body was it?! "I'm probably just dreaming..." he said.

Someone else turned on a light. And then they screamed. I recognized it. It was Mabel. So I must've switched bodies with Dipper.

"Dipper! What's Gideon doing here?!" she cried. At that, Dipper jumped off the bed.

"I have no idea!" we exclaimed simultaneously.

"Mabel, I think he found the carpet, the one from today! He switched bodies with me!" he explained.

"Is that true?" she inquired suspiciously, looking towards me.

"I have no idea what he's talking about," I replied.

"Of course he's not going to _admit_ to it!" Dipper shouted. "Come on, ask me something that only Dipper would know."

"Okay, um, let's see." She paused for a moment, thinking of something to ask. "How many times did you pee your pants in third grade?" she smirked.

"Just the school year?" he asked, obviously sucking up his pride to answer this. She nodded. "Tentimes," he said hurriedly, and in an exhale, so that it was difficult to make out, but still there.

"Correct!" she announced.

"Stalker!" I cried defensively.

"Sorry Gideon, but there's no possible way you could've found that out," Mabel said smugly. "I'll have to side with my brother on this one."

"Fine," I huffed. "But will your uncle buy it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I sat up, for the first time so far really moving this body. "And how do you live with these skinny little noodle arms?"

"That's not important. And trust me. He will," Dipper said confidently.

"Oh, right," I agreed sarcastically.

"Now swap us back," he ordered.

"What are you gonna do if I don't," I countered.

He picked up a pair of scissors. "If you don't, then this stupid hair gets it."

"All right!" I howled. "But I don't have the rug with me right now."

"I can see that. So where is it?"

"It's at my house," I grunted.

"You two have fun. I'm going back to bed because I'm tired. It's like one in the morning!" Mabel said before collapsing onto her bed.

Me and Dipper glared at each other. "Take me there. Until we're back to normal, I'm keeping this," he pointed to my hair, "hostage."

I sighed. "Fine. Deal."

**A/N: Hola Fallers of the interweb! (Btw _of_ and _the_ were the only words in that sentence that were not considered incorrect by spellcheck...) So yay! I'm back! I was camping in Oregon (YAYNESS!) and visiting Piedmont because I made my parents take us there, so yeah. THANK YOU TO BILLCIPHER5 AND GRAVITYFALLSMD FOR TAKING OVER! I know this one is terrible and not much happens, but it was getting really long, or at least really long for my standards. I have about 6 more days of this, and then I leave yet again. But I'm going to miss the Season 2 premieres of both Gravity Falls and RWBY, and the fandoms have waited almost a year for both of them! DDDDDDDDDDDDDD,: I won't even be able to catch the premiere of Into The Bunker, so yeah... Well I hope I'll be able to write to all of y'alls tomorrow! Adiosos**


	14. Creature Feature

Summary of Day #24: Dipper and Mabel find a creature in the woods, and Mabel persuades Dipper to let them take it home. However, as soon as they try to, it turns into a monster ( a monster, it turns into a monster ) :3 Suggested by TazmanianDevil4. Mabel PoV

* * *

"Dipper, hey Dipper! Look at that!" I cried. I pointed at what looked vaguely like a baby fox shivering by the roots of a tree. Except it was black with a purple fin thingy on the tail.

"What about it?" he asked, brushing aside a bush so he could walk through the now clear path.

"It looks hurt!" I pointed out, rushing over to it. "And also it's completely _adorable_!"

"Well you know what they say about injured wildlife," he sighed. "Get back here."

"No, I don't know what they say. And who the heck are _they_ anyway?" I retorted, picking the little thing up.

"Too bad. Now put it down before it bites you. that thing could have rabies!"

"But look at it! It's so harmless, just sitting here."

"What are you even going to do with it?" Dipper interrogated. "I doubt it would get along very well with Waddles."

"I'll keep them in separate rooms," I replied.

"Oh, so you are keeping it now?" Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. It'll be your problem, not mine."

"Yeah. So don't worry about it!" I looked at it. It had huge, sparkly eyes, and a cute little nose. "I think I'll name you Shiver, because you shiver." Dipper facepalmed. I tucked Shiver under my arm. Just then, I felt him starting to get bigger.

"Uh, Mabel? I think you should let go now," Dipper said with an unusual shakiness to his voice.

As if on cue, Shiver jumped out pf my grasp. I gasped. His appearance had changed drastically. Now, he looked like some sort of weird crossbreed between a dragon, panther, and crocodile, still with the purple fin. His narrowed eyes were a dull purple, and large white fangs now revealed themselves.

I was completely stunned.

"I told you not to touch it," Dipper said, proud to the end.

Shiver roared, and I screamed. Then he charged at me, but I never felt the impact as I winced. Instead I heard Dipper yelling and a loud thump right in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Dipper and Shiver on the ground.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked. Dipper didn't answer, he just kicked the monster away from him so he could stand.

Once he was up, he yelled, "RUN!" So that's what we did. But Shiver was faster than us, and eventually caught up.

As we ran, I pulled out my grappling hook. I shot it at the creature's head, announcing my weapon's name. Surprisingly, it knocked him down. He snarled and bit at the offending hook, but I was already retracting it. I realized that we had both stopped running, and were now panting uncontrollably.

Dipper grabbed an incredibly large fallen branch that, to me, seemed more like a miniature tree than a branch, and began charging at Shiver, who, in turn, began charging at him.

Shiver was roaring, and Dipper was yelling, and I looked away at the moment of their impact. I heard a pained howl, so peeked back to see Shiver collapsed on the ground, shrinking back to the size that we found him.

"I guess you win, kids," Shiver growled darkly.

"Wait, you could talk this whole time?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I could talk the whole time. I was also hungry the whole time. I finally got you two to fall into my trap, but I don't want to injure myself further, so you're my prey that got away," he snapped.

"I think we should go now," I whispered to Dipper. And that's just what we did.

**A/N: Hello childrens. Sorry I'm a day late and this is terrible again. Old habits die hard, I guess :/**


	15. Mabel the Vampire (sorry it's late)

Summary of Day #25 (LAST DAY!): Mabel becomes a vampire, but it's not quite as romantic as she hoped it would be. Plus, it turns out that vampires' weaknesses aren't sunlight, garlic, and wooden stakes, but instead cotton candy and chocolate! Requested by Hey. Mabel PoV

* * *

The lights flashed on. I felt a throbbing pain in my neck and slight dizziness. I sat up in my bed, looking around. The sky was still dark outside. And the window was open.

"Mabel!" Dipper hissed from across the attic. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I yawned as I rubbed my head tiredly. "What time is it?"

He checked his watch. "About 3:30."

"AM?" I asked, yawning again.

"Yeah, AM," he whispered.

"So why'd you turn on the lights?" I sighed. I flopped back down into my pillows, face first. "And why'd you open the window?"

"I turned on the lights because there was something in our room. And I didn't open the window."

I jerked myself back up into the sitting position. "Then who did?" I questioned. "Ah, my neck!" I gasped, feeling two small holes an inch apart on the side of my neck.

"What? What happened to your neck?" Dipper ran over to take a look. He gasped when he saw it.

"Mabel? I think I know what was in our room last night." He said nervously. I ran my tongue over my teeth like I always did in the mornings, but there was something strange about my teeth. My canine teeth were longer and sharper than usual.

"A vampire was in our room last night, Mabel." Dipper told me. "And you were it's victim."

I was bitten by a vampire? That was the coolest news ever at the time. But that's the thing with news. You never know if it's going to be good or bad until it's too late to realize.

"GRUNKLE STAN!" I yelled. I heard muffled sounds coming from down stairs. Then the hard stomps of him coming up the staircase.

"Wha-what time is it?" He asked groggily once he was standing in the doorway.

"3:30 AM!" I rushed. "But Grunkle Stan, look! I've been bitten by a vampire!"

"A vampire?" he asked, still looking like he was ready to go back to sleep. I showed him the bite marks and the fangs.

"Kids these days, with their fancy costumes and art tools." He sighed. My neck still hurt, and i think that made me even angrier than I would have been because he didn't believe me. Keep in mind that vampires have anger issues. Anyways, I yelled at him him that he was a stupid old fool and I was superior in every way, then jumped out the window. then I found out I had wings. Big, leathery wings that unfolded as soon as my feet touched the ground.

I decided to go down the candy shop to get some chocolate and cotton candy, my two favorite candies. I landed behind the building, landing in front might have freaked people out a little.

The good thing about The Gravity Falls Candy Shop was that it stayed open 24 hours a day. So when I went in At 4:00 in the morning, nobody cared. I grabbed a big bunch of cotton candy and my very favorite chocolate bar, Mr. Adequate Bar. after I rung up the candy and went outside to eat them. I ate the chocolate first, or tried to. The first bite and I started choking, My throat swelling up and cutting off my air passage. I quickly ate some cotton candy to see if that would do anything. It did.

My eyes got puffy and I couldn't see all that well because my vision was blurred. I think my vampire self self was allergic to the two best things in the world ( besides sparkles and stickers) made me want to die. I quickly flew to the pool, gasping for air the whole way there. I dove into the water and the swelling stopped. But I was soaking wet and cold. I Wasn't sure I liked being a vampire that much.

* * *

Hi! Sorry I'm late with the story! I didn't get around to doing it yesterday, but I hope you like it. Yay! It's the last one shot I'm going to be doing for the countdown Even though the premier isn't here yet, but oh well (this was once again written by MazeRunnerForever)


End file.
